themisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Heisel
'Connor Heisel '''is one of the main characters in ''The Mist television show, played by Darren Petite. Background Connor lives with his son Jay Heisel, in Bridgeville, Maine. He is widowed. Biography In the pilot episode Connor is working in the police station when a crazed soldier comes in screaming that something killed his dog and that something is coming for them in the Mist. He reveals his name to be Bryan Hunt (Okezie Morro). In a bid to protect himself, Hunt tries to arm himself with one of the policemen’s guns, which causing Connor and his deputy to handcuff him and throw him in jail for the night, where he still continues to issue his warnings. The next morning Connor comes in and asks his name and where he is from. When he states he is homeless due to his amnesia, Connor sees his military uniform, with the Arrowhead Base patch, and assumes he is lying because he went AWOL. He threatens to call the base and have them deal with him. Connor is at his son's football game, as he is the star quarterback. He glances at the Copelands as they pass, specifically Eve, while Mike (Kevin's older brother) makes rude comments towards Kevin. Jay comes up to ask his dad's permission to go the a party after the game, which he approves. He watches as Jay asks Alex to join him, but his reaction is not shown. Later Connor is seen working the police station desk when the Copelands come in to report Alex's rape. Since Jay is suspected of the rape, due to Alex's friend Aidan's account that it was him, they ask to be helped by another officer. The next day, Kevin goes to the police station to report the harassment they’ve been experiencing. While he’s there, Adrian is brought in for questioning, and an accident takes place outside, commanding the attention of everyone in the station. They go outside to see the entire street enveloped in thick Mist. Decided to go back inside he and Kevin leave while Officer Pundik lingers in the Mist. As Pundik is takeing selfies with it for his wife, he is beset by a whole swarm of cockroach like insects which eats half his face off. As they hear Pundik dying and screaming Connor and Kevin decide it would be best if they leave in Kevin's car and head for the mall. Kevin says he needs to get Aidan in side, so gives his keys to Connor to get the car started. As Connor waits for Kevin, he hears sounds which frighten him. After waiting a few moments he jumps into the driver's seat and flees, leaving Kevin, Aidan, and the two jail prisoners to fend for themselves. As Connor drives through the sightless fog, but crashes into a giant Elk, whose antlers almost impale him through the windshield. He is forced to abandon the car and heads for the nearby church, where he finds Nathalie and Father Romanov (Dan Butler). Romanov is relieved the police have arrived, but soon realizes he doesn't have any answers. Kevin, Adrian, Mia, and Bryan also crash their car later, and can only head towards the church as they hear church bells. They burst in and find Father Romanov and a few other members of the congregation who’ve made it to the church. When the group sees Connor they are angry that he ditched them and left them to die at the station. When Mia starts to attack him over this, he handcuffs her to the alter rail. Kevin tries to reason with him, and points out that Connor, a police officer, left behind a 17-year-old kid. In no way was that protecting or serving. e lies and says he started to be attacked, assumed they were dead, and had to save himself. This tidbit surprises Romanov, who asks why Connor wouldn’t tell him about that. The chief replies he didn’t want to “start a panic.” Natalie returns while the others eat, holding two bottles of wine she found. She asks if they can all have a drink: a toast in honor of her dead husband. Kevin says Adrian can have a drink despite being underage. Connor nixes the idea, saying that of “all people,” he should know better. For a second, Kevin looks like he’s going to fight physically him for that bit of victim blaming, but he and Adrian walk away to go and try to sleep. Kevin is determined to find his daughter and wife, as he’s convinced they’re still alive. For that, he needs Mia’s help because he’s convinced she can hot-wire a car. However, Connor refuses to let him take either prisoner with him. This lands both Mia and Brian in the church basement. As Adrian and Father Romanov discuss sins (a cover so that Adrian can steel his keys to the basement) Connor jumps in to say that lying is a sin and that Adrian is lying about the rape — if he saw it, why didn’t he stop it? Adrian answers that Jay’s friends held him back. Kevin interrupts this interrogation, only for Connor to make this about them when he victim-blames Alex for drinking and essentially calls Eve a slut. Kevin’s attempt to assault Connor lands him in the basement with the others. Adrian asks Father Romanov for a baptism. After the brief ceremony, the priest repeatedly asks the teen to say he “repents” before hugging him weirdly. The weird angle of the hug helps Adrian pilfer the keys to the basement from Romanov’s pocket.This helps him rescue the four prisoners, who then bust a move out the doors just as Connor happens to walk by. Kevin takes him out. Nathalie seems to be losing it as she crawls across the floor. She says she’s looking for something, but doesn’t know what. As Nathalie scouts the church for bugs, Romanov and Connor discuss her health. Romanov is concerned for her soul, that she’ll be judged for idolatry for worshipping bugs. Connor says it felt like the Mist knew him. He goes to help Nathalie gather bugs. She isn’t the only one losing it as Father Romanov thinks what’s happening is judgement day. Nathalie is convinced a spider she finds holds the answers. Father Romanov tells her to kill the spider but she refuses. His solution is to kill it himself. I think maybe that was a bad idea. Nathalie then shows everyone there are now hundreds of little spiders crawling inside the container. While Connor does not intervene, he does not approve of Romanov's methods. Father Romanov allows one of his followers to attempt to kill Nathalie as she is leading the followers into "sin". When he tries to kill her, she busts out window, allowing the Mist to overtake him. She runs out and slams the door, trapping him in the Mist. She runs into Connor, who punches out Romanov for allowing his follower to attempt murder and end up dying on his own. Romanov and Nathalie discuss their issues and decide to have a standoff in the Mist. Whoever can last in the Mist longer is the correct one, the other will die Connor does not agree with this but he is overruled by the fact that both Romanov and Nathalie want to do this to end their conflict and prove their side as correct. Romanov goes fully garbed in his priest robes, while Nathalie goes completely naked. Connor gives them both a shocked look as they walk side by side into the Mist, knowing one of them will die, and shuts the church doors behind them. As they walk out a herd of what looks like 4 horsemen arrive. Romanov starts to pray, while Nathalie stands there with her eyes shut. They shoot Romanov with an arrow and drag him away. As Nathalie comes back inside, Connor covers her with a blanket and listens to her account of what happened and Romanov's death.